Green Sunglasses
by Ajluv
Summary: When a certain dumb blonde sees a certain dirty-blonde after a separation they thought would last forever,they catch up, and pick up their friendship right where it left off. In other words playing the Love Guru and the Love Gurus patient. A cute Fabina one shot!


**HHHHIIII! It's Ajluv! I just tramped through a bunch of woods! YAY! (You may now applaud) Okay, so I've had this idea in my head for a while now. ENJOY!**

Amber loved her new sunglasses. They were green, bedazzled and they perfectly matched her new dress. But there was a problem with these new glasses, as fabulous as they may be. They kept showing her things that weren't there. Because after all that couldn't be Nina, sitting at a table in a outdoor patio of a cafe in NYC. It just couldn't be. America was huge.

But cautiously, Amber went closer anyway, and building up courage asked "Nina?" The girl looked up, and indeed it was Nina, but she had bags under her eyes and she looked tired and old. But she still smiled and replied "Amber?"

Taking that as an invitation, Amber squealed and threw herself and her ten shopping bags into the seat across from here, welcoming the flow of questions.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at Anubis House? how is everybody? How is Fabian? How did he like my letter? Did he understand it? Has he moved on? Is he happy? Is the term normal, or is SIBUNA still going strong? Any new students? Oh, and nice sunglasses!"

Amber made sure the questions were over, then smiling at the compliment. She answered the questions in one big paragraph.

"SIBUNA is still going strong and there was this really creepy mystery that got me sent away to fashion school here. everyone is fine, At least in Fabians catch-up e-mails they are. He took it kinda hard and almost beat up Eddie, however he has not found a girlfriend yet. Two new girls, KT and Willow. KT is nice, but Willow worshipped me, which I appreciated. But it was creepy."

Nina smiled weakly. Amber took this as an opportunity to ask why she hadn't come to school, and why she was in NYC. "My gran needed special treatment from a hospital here." She sighed. Amber felt sorry for her, and nodded sympathetically.

The rest of the afternoon was spent catching up. They talked until Nina was shivering on the cold metal seat. They talked until the waiter had given up on getting their number, and was just handing them coffee after coffee. they talked until Amber was talking stiffly with frozen muscles.

Standing in the coffee shop, the two girls paid for their coffees and paused at the door, neither one wanting to leave. "Wait Nina!" Amber called. "I HAVE to get a picture to remind me of this day." She smiled encouragingly. Nina sighed. "As long as you don't send it to Fabian. I want him to move on and not get hurt with all this SIBUNA stuff. Okay?" Amber nodded with her fingers crossed behind her back. "Now pose!" She squealed. Nina leaned against the door, tying the knot of her tan trench coat. Then smiling she faced Amber, flashing a peace sign.

The two girls exchanged numbers and promises to get together SOON, and Nina walked away, leaving Amber to her phone.

Hey Fabian! She texted. Guess who I ran into NYC! Then smiling she added the picture and sent the text off.

-–-

Fabian ducked into the room he shared with Eddie, panting. Wow, he had no idea hide and seek with Patricia and Eddie could be so- well, rough! Shaking his head, he turned on his phone. Oh good a text from Amber! He waited patiently for it to load, cringing at the banging and bumping sounds. Thank God Victor was out!

Smiling he looked down at the phone. And nearly dropped it. There was Nina, the NYC skyline behind her, her cheeks rosy and her eyes twinkling. She looked a bit run down, and Fabian couldn't help but yearn to comfort her and put his arm around her. He missed her, and he hoped that she missed him, and back in America a dirty-blonde haired girl, walking across a busy road, wearing a pair of green sunglasses was feeling the same. They were separated by an ocean, but in their minds they were right next to each other. Side by side. Nina and Fabian. Fabian and Nina.

**SSSSOOOOO I hope you liked that! It has PEDDIE in it if you look closely, and Fabina which was my first favorite couple before PEDDIE was a highly loved word. Anyways, REVIEW! **

**HOA obsession episode**

**(Sister is weirded out that uncle likes HOA as much as we do) (author replies) "HOA IS AWESOME, AND EVERYONE KNOWS IT! BESIDES, THERE IS NOTHING LIKE SQUEALING WITH ANOTHER FAN, AFTER A REALLY GOOD EPISODE! (Which if you PM me after an episode, I will be HAPPY to do!) **

**Ajluv out! peace!**


End file.
